The present invention relates to an anti-theft device for securing a laptop computer to a support surface such as a desk top.
A variety of techniques and apparatus have been developed over the years to prevent the unauthorized removal of computer equipment. A number of security devices have been developed specifically for tower style and desk top computers, as depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,395 issued Feb. 4, 1992 to Fater et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,202 issued Apr. 29, 1986 to Parsekin. Such devices are not designed to be used with clam shell style laptop computers which are most often the targets of computer theft.
Security devices which use flexible cables to secure either laptop computers or tower and desk top style computers are also known. However, such devices offer limited security as the cables can often be cut relatively easily.
There is a need for an anti-theft device that can be used to secure a laptop computer to a work surface, and which provides an increased level of security over traditional cable devices.
It is therefore desirable to provide a security device that can be used to secure a laptop computer, which is easily removable to facilitate portability of the laptop computer, and which is cost efficient to manufacture. It is also desirable to provide a security device that can be used to secure a laptop computer in both the open and shut positions.